Silent Love
by Clear Chronic Depression
Summary: Ella turns into a vampire...first fic. no flames,please!
1. Vampire Fiasco

_Silent Love:_

_I lay still under the covers. My breath was barely a whisper as I heard the bedroom door open. The figure moved to my bed, I faked sleep. It cackled evilly, and sunk it's fangs into my neck. I screamed as a white hot pain came over me, and I fainted. I woke next morning to my twin sister, Tanya, holding my hand and crying. I groaned, the pain in my neck hurt like hell. At first I did not remember last night's events, but in a second it all came back to me. "Linda! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Tanya beamed at me. "Horrible, duh. What was that thing that bit me?" I replied, stretching out. "A Vampire, apparently Allie left the door unlocked." Allie was our maid. "A Vampire...uh-oh! Now I become a Vampire too!" I started crying. "There, there. It's going to be alright. Just stay calm, and we'll get through." She hugged me, and our heads of curly tawny hair mingled together. She stared at me. I stared back. I saw the same waist length tawny curls, startling emerald green eyes with the long black eyelashes, and the exact same peachy skin. I stood up. "Did anyone else get bitten?" I asked, stumbling over to my dresser. By "us" I meant our mother, Kristen, and our father, Stewart Bridges. "No, are you okay?" She walked up next to me and leaned on a shelf. "As okay as I'll ever be." I responded, pulling on a tank top and jeans. "Damn!" I looked at her clothes. She wore the same worn out blue jeans, black tank top and white sneakers. Somehow we always managed to wear the same clothes, even without planning on it. "Oops." She smiled apologetically. If you don't get it yet, let me explain: I live in Cyst, Kyrria. Yes, we have a Queen, King, and HOT Prince. Plus, I have a twin sister. And I am now a Vampire. Get it? We walked downstairs. I slumped into a chair. Before I could say a word of protest, Tanya dragged me outside and onto the garden bench. "What was that for?" I asked, stretching out. "You'll never guess who I met!" Tanya sounded…dreamy? "Since when is my tomboy sister sound dreamy?" I raised an eyebrow. "Since I met our prince!" She exclaimed. She took my hand in hers, and said in soft tones, "I'm engaged to the Prince Tod of Kyrria! I met him at the ball last night! He was so nice…and, well you get the point." My stomach plummeted. I didn't go to the ball, I had been sick. "…And I want you to be my maid of honor!" Tanya was gushing. I felt sick. I liked the prince, but who didn't? But I felt my liking deeper than crush. Maybe…love? I couldn't go to the wedding, see the man I supposedly loved be wed to my own twin! Somehow I felt I had been betrayed from Tanya. "Uh…Tanya, I already have plans on that date. I'm sorry" I lied. Tanya first looked deeply hurt, than mad as a Ram who had been provoked. "What could be more important than your own twins wedding? I thought I was your sister! I thought you would be happy for me!" She yelled, her face going red as blood. "You are, it's just…I'm moving to Byst, Nyrria on that day, and it's the only day I'll be able to move" I lied again. The lye just came out, but I knew in my heart I had to leave behind the pain that tore my heart. Her look softened. "I understand. I'm sorry" Tanya apologized. "Me too," I thought, " I'm sorry your getting married!" _


	2. My Heart is Broken

_Chapter Two: My Hearts Breaking:_

_I slipped away from Tanya's presence. I locked myself in my room. I started to cry silently, and then it turned into sobs. I punched the walls and kicked the dresser. But I couldn't help it. I remembered all the times I spent with Darrin, Prince of Kyrria I remembered Darrin's forest green eyes and dark brown curls. I remembered his laugh, witch sounded deep and jolly. I sank onto bed, and wept myself into a dreamless sleep. _


	3. Going Away

_Chapter Three: Going Away_

_I woke from my sleep and dressed. I picked up my suitcase and ran down the stairs. I slipped through the front door and across the lawn. I glanced at my manor longingly and started at a run to Byst. Byst, Nyrria was Kyrria's neighboring country. I felt my sides ache and started to jog, witch finally became a half jog, half drag. I was really tired. I stood still and looked around. I was on a cobblestone path and sun filtered in through the vibrant green trees. I smiled to myself. I had stumbled upon Byst by accident. "I was always bad with directions. But Tanya was worse." I thought, and then flinched. I shouldn't think of my old life. I came up with a fake name, Alana Barman. I would be a widow, as it was custom to marry young these days, and I would look for work as a messenger. I loved Horses, so I might as well do something useful. I found the town of Byst and bought a small two story, peach-colored house with 6 rooms. Two bathrooms, a living room, two bedrooms, and a kitchen/Dining area. I bought furniture, and decorated quickly. My room was large. The walls were a light pastel purple, with dark purple floors. I had everything done in purple. I ate dinner, and went to sleep in happiness, unaware that tomorrow I would come face-to-face with the Prince himself._


	4. We Meet Again

_Chapter Four: We Meet Again_

_I awoke early, as I always do. I dressed in a light green gown that matched my eyes. I put my curls in a braid, witch, I might add, was very hard to do. I ate breakfast and headed toward the living room. But, just as I got there, I heard a sharp knock on the door. I opened it, only to be saluted by Prince Tod, himself. My heart raced. "Why would he be here?" I thought silently. I curtsied, and said, in a blank voice, "Welcome, Prince. I am Alana Barman! Pleasure to meet you." I used my alias name. I was different, in terms of looks, since I had last seen him. My hair was waist length, not shoulder length. My eyes were large and innocent, not small and mischievous. Tod frowned. He thought I was familiar, I could tell. But he must have pushed his thoughts away and believed me, because he only said, "Nice to meet you too, Ms. Barman. I wish to know if you have seen Linda Bridges?" Oh…my…GOD! Did he suspect me again? "No, your highness. I do not know any Ms. Bridges. Would you like to come in?" I asked, smiling politely. The Prince shook his head. "No thank you, I must be off. Farewell, Ms. Barman." He climbed into a coach, and was out of sight in seconds. I breathed heavily, and fainted on a couch._


	5. Reveiws

_Reviews:_

_PotterWoman: Well, at first, I made a story up on my computer. A.K.A: Silent Love. But then I joined I TRIED to change Linda's name to Ella, but my computer would not let me. As to the jeans and tank tops, let's just say Ella started a new trend…;) I like having you for a reviewer and I'll take your advice to heart. _

_Note: I have this…need to post my review replies like chapters. This story will be updated every week, so check on it weekly. Also, I have three more fics, two Harry Potter, two Ella Enchanted. _


End file.
